Mémoires
by junon2
Summary: Série d'OS sans lien, qui se passe dans les romans ou Au. paring et thème changeant à chaque fois. Sentez vous libre de demander des OS. 1) newtmas 2) Minho - Newt
1. Thomas et Newt

**Mémoires**

_**Auteur**_ : junon2

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Rating**_ : T

_**Paring : **_Newmas (Newtmas?) Bref Thomas et Newt enfin si on veut.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à l'auteur de la trilogie **The Maze Runner** (James Dashner) et au réalisateur du film (Wes Ball) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en très grande partie vu que c'est mon point de vue.

_**Résumé **_: Thomas repense à Newt et au labyrinthe bien des années plus tard, après avoir vécu une vie entière.

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Je n'ai toujours pas lu les 3 romans. Je suis à la fin du second. Je fais référence à un passage du roman 3 assez bien connu, que je n'ai pas lu. Mais je n'en parle pas explicitement, la fic traite plus des souvenirs et du deuil que du moment précis. Je me mets à la place de Thomas, et de ce qu'il devrait ressentir bien des années après la fin de tout. Ce n'est pas gai, ça ne finit pas bien. Mais j'ai eu cette idée sous la douche ce matin. Voilà ce qu'il en ressort. Accessoirement, j'ignore si la phrase dite par Newt est correcte, via Tumblr je ne connais que la version anglaise de celle-ci que j'ai traduite moi-même. Je m'excuse si je mise à côté faute d'avoir tout lu… Bien que je pense que face à la perte d'un être cher, on réagit tous de la même manière. Ou presque.

_**Avertissements : **_Thomas est peut-être OOC. C'est du angst traitant du deuil et donc mentionnant la mort d'un voire plusieurs personnages. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 3 tomes et ne savez pas ce qui s'y passe, il y a risque de spoiler. A vous de voir si vous voulez savoir ou non. C'est court (ou pour moi ± 850 mots c'est court).

Bonne lecture.

_**Propositions : **_le titre étant Mémoires, si vous désirez que j'écrive un texte de la même longueur à peu près sur un personnage, paring, thème des romans (de préférence 1 et 2) ou du film, ou bien un truc totalement OOC, envoyez-moi un message. Je me ferai une joie de vous rédiger cela.

* * *

Cela fait mal. Comme un coup de poing inattendu, qu'on se ramasse en plein estomac.

Thomas ignore pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a ravivé cette souffrance latente. Il a cru avoir oublié, avoir surmonté et appris à vivre avec. Mais non, en fait, c'est toujours là, en lui, ravageant son âme brisée et mordant ce qu'il reste de son cœur. C'est juste devenu discret. Une douleur à laquelle il s'est habitué et qu'il ne ressent plus vraiment. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il a perdu tellement de personnes depuis qu'il s'est réveillé dans cette boîte… Il en a vu mourir qu'il connaissait à peine ou qu'il avait adopté comme des frères. Alors pourquoi lui en particulier ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Tant d'années ont passé. Il a eu une vie complète. Mais pas lui. Lui, on lui a arraché sa vie et son futur de manière violente. Et c'est Thomas qui a pressé la détente. Ô bien sûr parce qu'il le suppliait, _« S'il te plaît, Tommy, s'il te plaît »_, mais cela n'enlève pas le goût amer qu'il a en bouche. Pour survivre à cela, il a préféré croire de toutes ses forces que c'était le WICKED, qui était responsable. Pas lui. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, pauvre pion sacrifiable sur un échiquier, dans un projet dont encore aujourd'hui il ignore l'entièreté et la portée réelle.

Les larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. La douleur le fait se plier en deux. Et il finit à genoux sur le sol, mains à plat dans la terre pour se soutenir de peur de piquer du nez. Il a mal. C'est tellement inattendu et puissant, que la douleur morale devient souffrance physique. Il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache le cœur, qu'on émiette ce qu'il reste de son âme. Alors il ferme les yeux et il essaye de se souvenir.

Il n'a pas de photographie, pas de dessin de lui ni des autres. Il ne peut que faire appel à sa mémoire. Sauf qu'avec les années, les traits de ceux qui lui ont été chers s'estompent. Il n'a plus que des bribes formant un dessin incomplet. Il se souvient de son sourire, de sa voix. Il était blond. Il a été le premier à lui témoigner du soutien et à lui sourire. Son sourire… Il était toujours éclatant. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui Thomas sait qu'il cachait une souffrance plus grande que celle des autres blocards.

S'il avait su ce qui se passerait. S'il avait deviné qu'en sortant du labyrinthe, il tiendrait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté et sans vie de Chuck… S'il avait pu imaginer que contre toute attente, ils n'étaient pas tous immunisés, qu'il devrait prendre la vie de Newt… Alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien fait pour en sortir. Peut-être qu'il aurait juste apprécié la vie au bloc. Parce qu'après tout, ils auraient été vivants et près de lui.

Thomas inspire et expire lentement. Mais la douleur ne disparaît pas. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi à ce moment précis alors qu'il y a si longtemps ? Qu'y a-t-il de spécial aujourd'hui ? Serait-ce un anniversaire ? Les souvenirs reviennent le hanter. Ils dansent fugaces dans son esprit. Des moments volés. Des paroles dont le contexte lui échappe. Des sourires qui semblent avoir une autre signification aujourd'hui. Thomas a l'impression qu'il n'a jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Newt lui a offert bien plus que de l'amitié. Il a toujours été de son côté, adoucissant les autres face à son sort et ses bêtises. Et que lui a-t-il offert en échange ? Thomas ignore s'il a été un bon ami… Mais là, maintenant, alors qu'il est seul et en pleurs il se dit qu'ils auraient pu être bien plus. Que Newt avait probablement des sentiments plus forts que la simple amitié pour lui. Et lui, que ressentait-il pour Newt ? Que ressent-il toujours aujourd'hui ? Thomas l'ignore. C'est trop loin. Trop confus. Il est juste brisé. Et la douleur enfle en lui, bouffant tout sur son passage.

Un léger rire amer lui échappe. Sérieusement ? Peut-on comprendre à quel point on a aimé quelqu'un après avoir passé sa vie avec une autre personne ? Thomas l'ignore. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il lui manque atrocement. Et il a peur maintenant. Peur que sa mémoire ne défaille. Peur que peu à peu le peu de souvenirs qu'il a de lui ne s'effacent à leur tour. Il a peur qu'un jour, il ne se souvienne plus de lui. Alors cela ne fera plus mal certes, mais cette douleur c'est tout ce qui le rattache à Newt. Il l'apprécie parce qu'elle prouve qu'il est vivant et que ses sentiments ne sont pas morts.

Mais jamais il ne se pardonnera sa mort. Et il espère de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme, ne jamais l'oublier. Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt et profiter du peu qu'ils ont eu comme temps. Trop court.

Au final, on a tout volé à Thomas. On ne lui a laissé que l'amertume et les remords. Et un souvenir éphémère, qui l'emplit de joie mais le brise un peu plus à chaque fois… Et doucement, il murmure pour lui même_ « Je suis désolé Newt… Pardonne-moi. » _Bien qu'il soit un peu tard pour cela.

* * *

Avez-vous survécu ? Des envies de meurtre sur l'auteure ? Des commentaires ? Une critique ? Ai-je commis un crime d'oser écrire sans avoir tout lu ? Une proposition pour un autre OS court ? Notez vous pouvez aussi laisser un petit mot gentil, je prends tout !

Comme toujours, le formulaire de réclamations se trouve en dessous.


	2. Minho et Newt

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Dédicacé à Clina **_parce qu'elle ne connaît pas TMR du tout, mais apparemment elle devient légèrement fan et elle aime Minho. Et aussi parce qu'elle me soutient depuis plus de 2 ans sur chaque fic, qu'elle connaisse le fandom ou non. Peu importe le temps que je mets à écrire, elle est toujours là avec ses compliments et encouragements. Alors voilà, je t'offre avec un peu de retard un des trois One-Shot (bah oui avec plus 850 mots ce n'est pas vraiment un drabble) que je t'ai promis sur lui.

_**Rating**_ : T

_**Paring : **_Minho et Newt (aucune idée du nom de ce pairing pour être sincère...)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à l'auteur de la trilogie **The Maze Runner** (James Dashner) et au réalisateur du film (Wes Ball) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en très grande partie vu que c'est mon point de vue.

_**Résumé **_: Pensées de Minho peu après son arrivée dans le labyrinthe. Pro roman 1 (Ça se dit ça ?)

_**Note de l'auteur **_: J'ai fini le roman 2. J'ignore s'il y a plus dans le roman 3 que ce que Newt explique brièvement au début du roman 2 à Thomas par rapport à leur début dans le labyrinthe. Je prends donc la liberté d'exploiter la chose à ma manière. Se passe donc 3 ans avant le début du roman 1, quelques semaines après leur arrivée au Bloc.

_**Avertissements : **_Minho est sûrement O.O.C. et si vous voulez le voir comme un Minho X Newt… Accessoirement j'offre un O.S. de son choix à celle / celui qui me donne le nom correct de ce ship !

_**Propositions : **_le titre étant Mémoires, si vous désirez que j'écrive un texte de la même longueur à peu près sur un personnage, pairing, thème des romans (de préférence 1 et 2) ou du film, ou bien un truc totalement O.O.C., envoyez-moi un message ou demandez en review. Je me ferai une joie de vous rédiger cela.

* * *

_Courir_. Minho n'appelait pas cela un job. Un vrai travail, c'était genre jardiner, s'occuper des animaux, de la cuisine et de l'infirmerie. Mais courir cela faisait plus écho à un sport. Encore qu'il ignorait s'il avait dans son autre vie pratiqué un sport quelconque. De toute manière, il s'en foutait royalement. Il pestait juste intérieurement contre son job actuel. Parce que sincèrement courir toute la journée, c'était tout sauf plaisant. Il fallait être dingue pour apprécier cela. Franchement, à part puer la transpiration en fin de journée et être crevé qui gagnait-il ? C'était sûr que ceux travaillant à l'infirmerie avaient plus de chance que lui. C'était limite le job le plus reposant. Ce n'était pas comme si tous les jours un des leurs était blessé ou malade…

Ceci dit être coureur demandait quand même certaines capacités. La première était par pure logique, _la forme olympique_, qu'il devait tenir. En tout cas, il avait un corps bien musclé. Mais il n'y avait quand même personne à draguer. D'ailleurs, avait-il jamais éprouvé des sentiments pour quelqu'un de cette manière là autrefois ? Aucune idée. Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était de ce prénom, Minho, et de son réveil dans le Bloc avec les autres garçons. Tous des inconnus devenus comme une famille, un clan par la force des choses.

Il fallait survivre. Et seul c'était impossible.

Mais son esprit s'éloignait de son mantra de base. Donc pour être coureur, il fallait une bonne condition physique et une bonne _mémoire_. Parce qu'il ne courait pas pour le simple plaisir de se défouler ou s'entretenir physiquement. Non, il cherchait une sortie. Et faute d'en avoir trouvé une après quelques semaines, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de cartographier le labyrinthe, qui accessoirement changeait toutes les nuits. Mais il devait y avoir une logique, une variable. Ils finiraient par trouver.

Et non, être coureur n'amusait pas Minho. C'était barbant comme truc, répétitif, invariable et épuisant. Même si les autres lui vouaient un respect sans borne vu son courage à aller dans le labyrinthe. Parce qu'en plus, il y avait des étranges bêtes tueuses, _des Griffeurs_ comme ils les appelaient, dedans. Mais elles ne sortaient que la nuit. Minho et les autres coureurs faisaient leur job de jour. Tout allait donc bien, s'ils revenaient à temps. Mais cela restait un job ennuyant. Toujours les mêmes murs, toujours la même section, toujours le même rythme… Non, franchement il aurait préféré garder les moutons et chèvres, pas les tuer à l'abattoir mais les nourrir et soigner… Cela aurait été plus reposant.

Mais Minho ne râlait jamais. Il n'exprimait de toute manière que peu de choses. Il était d'un caractère froid et neutre, distant. Il faisait confiance à certains de ses compagnons d'infortune, et d'autres… il leur aurait bien casé la figure parce qu'ils lui tapaient vraiment sur les nerfs. Rien que par leur présence d'ailleurs, mais alors quand ils l'ouvraient… Non, Minho ne pensait pas spécialement à Gally, pas du tout. Quoique la rage était encore un moteur suffisant pour lui faire piquer un sprint. Mais ce serait stupide. Il devait faire l'aller-retour avec juste une pause en milieu de journée pour manger.

Minho regarda autour de lui. Les murs gris succédaient aux murs gris, avec parfois des intersections. Mortellement ennuyeux et répétitifs. Minho détestait cet endroit. Il détestait tout ici. Et il avait envie de massacrer ceux qui les avaient enfermés ici. Non, il n'était pas sociable plus que nécessaire. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans leur vie ici.

Quoique….

Un sourire amusé fendit son visage quand le jeune blond le dépassa. Si, il y avait quelque chose, qui rendait tout plus vivable et supportable pour Minho. _Newt_. Le jeune blond à l'accent britannique et au sourire chaleureux. Au fond, Minho n'avait pas choisi de faire équipe avec lui sans réelles arrières pensées. Courir avec Newt lui semblait plus léger et simple à réaliser. La présence de l'autre le rendait même moins neutre. Il fallait reconnaître que se prendre la tête avec le blond était impossible. Il était un rassembleur né, pas un leader, mais quelqu'un qui par sa simple présence rendait l'expérience moins difficile. Et Minho l'appréciait beaucoup. Alors le mettre en équipe avec un autre coureur ? Non, pas question. Newt était son meilleur ami à lui.

Possessif ? Absolument et il l'assumait bien.

Newt tourna brusquement à gauche et Minho lui emboîta le pas. La seule bonne chose à courir dans le labyrinthe était probablement leurs tête-à-tête, même s'ils ne pouvaient parler que quand ils mangeaient. La présence de l'autre lui suffisait amplement. C'était étrange mais il n'imaginait pas pouvoir faire cela chaque jour sans Newt. Comment pourrait-il se motiver ? Il ne savait même pas s'il croyait à cette soi-disant sortie à trouver…. C'était juste… Enfin il ne savait pas. Minho ne voyait pas trop où les Créateurs voulaient en venir en les plaçant dans cet endroit, en leur fournissant de quoi survivre et tout le nécessaire… Mais ils étaient quand même prisonniers.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Minho se décida à accélérer le rythme, quand il remarqua que Newt sans se forcer creusait l'écart entre eux. Autrement dit, le blond n'avait pas accéléré le rythme, c'était lui qui ralentissait doucement. Il ne fallut guère longtemps au jeune asiatique pour rattraper son ami. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et le gratifia de son magnifique sourire et même d'un clin d'œil. Et Minho ne put faire autrement que de sourire en retour. Ce qu'il pouvait apprécier courir avec Newt.

C'était sans doute la seule chose d'agréable pour lui, ce moment d'intimité silencieuse qu'ils partageaient chaque jour. Rien qu'eux deux, le labyrinthe, la course… Et le reste, Minho l'oubliait jusqu'à leur retour au Bloc, quand les autres viendraient leur poser des questions.

Pour le moment c'était juste Newt et lui. Et c'était suffisant.

* * *

Alors toujours là ?


	3. Minho et Thomas

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Dédicacé à Clina parce qu'elle est super géniale comme correctrice et lectrice !**_

_**Rating**_ : K

_**Paring : **_Minho et Thomas et Newt aussi enfin c'est surtout centré sur Minho

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à l'auteur de la trilogie **The Maze Runner** (James Dashner) et au réalisateur du film (Wes Ball) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en très grande partie vu que c'est mon point de vue.

_**Résumé **_: Pensées de Minho après sa nuit dans le labyrinthe avec Alby et Thomas. Ou comment Minho devient un vilain manipulateur prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

_**Note de l'auteur **_: J'ai probablement un peu mélangé sans le vouloir la trame du roman et du film.

_**Avertissements : **_Minho est sûrement O.O.C. Ce texte se veut vaguement amusant.

_**Propositions : **_le titre étant Mémoires, si vous désirez que j'écrive un texte de la même longueur à peu près sur un personnage, pairing, thème des romans ou du film, ou bien un truc totalement O.O.C. ou A.U, envoyez-moi un message ou demandez en review. Je me ferai une joie de vous rédiger cela.

Merci à _Viatorette_ pour le nom du paring. Du coup, comme promis, si tu désires un OS sur un couple, une situation, n'hésite pas !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Couché sur le dos, Minho observait le plafond du dortoir. En tant que maton, il avait une place précise et un peu plus confortable pour dormir. Et comme il était coureur, c'était encore plus vrai puisqu'il fallait être bien reposé pour passer une journée dans le labyrinthe à galoper pour couvrir, aller et retour, un secteur. Minho n'était pas le plus sociable des matons ou même des blocards. Il était relativement distant et froid en général. On pouvait même le qualifier de solitaire, parce que courir seul dans le labyrinthe lui convenait. Il n'avait plus jamais accepté de coéquipier depuis que Newt ne pouvait plus courir. Bref, Minho impressionnait autant par sa stature que par son silence et ses haussements de sourcils. En fait, lors des conseils, il prenait rarement la parole. Il restait bras croisés à observer d'un œil neutre et distant les autres matons et Alby converser. En général, il ne prenait la peine de réellement répondre qu'à Alby et à Newt, parce qu'ils avaient son respect et son affection.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Cela devait l'être après la nuit, qu'il avait passé dans le labyrinthe en compagnie d'un Alby inconscient et de Thomas. Cette tête de mule avait littéralement foncé dans le couloir quand les portes s'étaient refermées. Il fallait être sacrément con et suicidaire, ou bien stupidement et héroïquement courageux. Minho n'avait pas encore totalement statué sur ce point. Il hésitait. Mais il se rappelait très bien ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'il venait de se condamner lui-même à une mort certaine. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'ils étaient tous les trois morts. Mais Thomas avait une imagination et une détermination à toute épreuve. Alors certes, il ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et était impulsif, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait sauvé la vie d'Alby, et celle de Minho aussi. Il les avait fait survivre à une nuit dans le labyrinthe. Et il avait tué un Griffeur !

Ce mec était exceptionnel, bien que taré au dernier point et suicidaire, ou plutôt totalement inconscient du danger. Néanmoins, il avait changé la donne et prouvé qu'un Griffeur pouvait être tué et que quand on était malin on pouvait survivre de nuit là-dedans.

Thomas avait gagné son respect et son amitié.

Seulement voilà, Minho ne se faisait mais alors aucune illusion quant à l'issue du conseil. Alby était toujours inconscient en conséquence ce serait Newt qui présiderait. Cela en soit était un atout. Mais il restait Gally, la grande gueule qui en avait après Thomas depuis son arrivée sans raison apparente… Et même si Newt était respecté et savait gérer une crise, le vote était à la majorité des voix. Du coup, Thomas avait toutes les chances de se faire virer pour une seconde escapade, cette fois-ci solitaire et gratuite, dans le labyrinthe comme aller simple. Et ça, c'était hors de question !

Premièrement, parce que bon il fallait être réaliste Thomas était un atout. Ensuite parce que c'était juste une vaste blague. Punir quelqu'un pour avoir enfreint une loi qu'il connaissait à peine ou qu'on ne lui avait pas expliqué ? Ah c'était sûr : dire de ne pas aller dans le labyrinthe c'était cool, très bien même… Super information ! Mais au fait pourquoi ? Alors là, il n'y avait plus aucun blocard pour vous l'expliquer comme si cela allait porter la poisse. Après on punissait les nouveaux, qui n'avaient pas tout compris faute d'explications concrètes ! Finalement, il y avait des jours où Minho se disait que si lui au moins était dans le bloc quand les bleus arrivaient… Et bien, ils auraient au moins une réelle explication ! Bon peut-être balancée comme une vérité froide et implacable mais ils sauraient !

Bon rouspéter intérieurement, cela lui calmait les nerfs, mais cela ne lui apportait aucune solution concrète à son problème actuel. À savoir : sauver les miches de Thomas d'une exclusion définitive du bloc. Au moins, il avait un allié. Newt. Il avait bien compris que le second avait pris le nouveau en affection. La preuve : il l'appelait Tommy depuis le premier jour et non pas le bleu comme tout le monde. Donc si le blond pouvait éviter à Thomas de se faire exclure, il sauterait sur l'occasion. Après Fripan pourrait se laisser convaincre. Restait que Gally avait un bon bagou et savait mener sa barque. Donc Minho devait se focaliser sur lui et le contrer lui.

La première idée, qui lui vient en tête, fut de commencer la séance en foutant son poing dans la tronche du maton des constructeurs. Minho ricana rien qu'à imaginer la scène. Seulement, Newt était contre la violence et cela ne l'aiderait pas. Enfin si, ça mettrait suffisamment la pagaille et ça virait à la bagarre générale… Du coup, la séance serait reportée. Donc finalement, s'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins de manière diplomate, il utiliserait la manière forte et ferait capoter la séance. Une journée au trou ne le ferait pas mourir. Encore qu'il était maton et coureur donc il échapperait sûrement à la sanction. Au besoin, il ferait ses yeux de chiot à Newt…

Non, il devait se concentrer sérieusement et avoir le temps de dormir un peu. Parce que la fatigue le rendait irascible. Certains blocards aussi ceci dit. Bref, l'idée au final était que Thomas devienne coureur. Premièrement, parce qu'il en avait les capacités physiques et il galopait mine de rien très vite. Ensuite parce qu'il était courageux et un peu tête brûlée mais intelligent. Et il avait un super instinct de survie. En gros, Minho le voulait dans son équipe. Et il savait que Thomas serait plus que content vu qu'il voulait être coureur. Seulement, le proposer comme cela ne passerait pas. Donc il allait devoir ruser. Minho savait qu'il parlerait en dernier. Il n'avait donc qu'à relater leur nuit dans le labyrinthe pour bien faire ressortir quel atout Thomas était. Ensuite, il devrait bien sûr le mettre sur un pied d'estale. C'était vital que les autres comprennent que le nouveau avait sauvé la vie de leur chef et la sienne. Et après proposer quelque chose que personne ne pourrait accepter, pas même Newt. Minho ferma les yeux et soupira.

Ce que c'était crevant de manipuler son monde même en pensées !

Et il se releva comme un ressort avec un immense sourire au bout de quelques minutes.

Thomas devait devenir le maton des coureurs ! Bien sûr personne n'accepterait vu qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours. Les matons étaient ceux qui vivaient ici depuis le début. Mais si on ne pouvait faire de Thomas le maton, on pouvait l'accepter comme coureur ! Il suffisait de le présenter correctement et de clouer le bec à Gally.

Satisfait de son plan, Minho se recoucha et soupira d'aise. Il ferma les yeux bien décidé à dormir le peu de temps qui lui restait avant le conseil. Et un sourire amusé vient naître sur ses lèvres. Il sentait qu'il allait s'éclater comme pas deux à ce conseil. Rien qu'imaginer la tête de Gally et des autres lui donnait envie de rire.

* * *

Et voilà, comme toujours pour les réclamations ou demandes, le formulaire est en dessous.


End file.
